


The 12 Hour Break Up

by bklynleo77



Series: The Second Daughters: The Rise of Lana and Lauren Hoynes [7]
Category: The West Wing
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst with a Happy Ending, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-18 14:55:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28994058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bklynleo77/pseuds/bklynleo77
Summary: "I know you are excited", Donna teased. "What's the plan?""Other than being under my sexy ass boyfriend for four days absolutely nothing.""Well try not to think of us while you're enjoying all that mind blowing sex and Parisian food and wine.""The thought never crossed my mind"
Relationships: C. J. Cregg/John Hoynes
Series: The Second Daughters: The Rise of Lana and Lauren Hoynes [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2105934
Kudos: 2





	The 12 Hour Break Up

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so I went back on this one to show a liitle of the strife between CJ and John when they were dating. There should be one more in the series after this one. 
> 
> Caution: This chapter does contain explicit sex.
> 
> Please like and leave a review if you want. Positive feedback is always appreciated.
> 
> I hope you enjoy.
> 
> Disclaimer:
> 
> I Do Not own these characters. They are property of NBC and Aaron Sorkins evil genius of a mind.

\---~★~---

"Alright Carol, I'm gone!", CJ announced walking back into her outer office back from the Oval as The President and First Family just left on their way go Manchester for Christmas. 

Looking around she saw that she was alone. Well almost, Alexis was right on her heels which had been her norm lately since coming out publicly with John.

It had been excruciatingly difficult after their announcement. CJ was right. The press swarmed. DC having so much to nitpick over that the prospects and fruition of love that blossomed between the young charismatic Vice President and The Fresh stand on my own Press Secretary became the talk of the town. 

Both fan mail stockpiles grew and while many were overjoyed there was still a few that rubbed the secret service the wrong way. Therefore leading to a small team of four being placed on the less than thrilled Press Secretary. 

The presence of her new companion wasn't the only irritation no matter how mild. The freedoms that she shared spending the nights with John had all but disappeared as the press was constantly around. There were also quite a few candid pictures taken of the two eating at a restaurant, attending parent teacher night together, a state dinner and even a kiss they shared from a skybox at a Washington Wizards game that John took her to all landed on front pages of several magazines and newspapers.

John's chief of staff and media consultant had taken particular issues with the images of overnight stays at the Observatory when several pictures were snapped one morning of CJ leaving the residence. So it was decided to dismiss them any further and minus a few quickies in the darkly lit corners of Johns home or work offices at the OEOB they hadn't shared a bed in months. But that was all about to change. CJ had five days off. And she and John were going to Paris. 

Paris was a second home to John he'd spent many summers and quite a few Christmas there as a young child. His family owed a large Villa outside of the city and a condo in the city as his grandfather fell in love with both town and country himself during his time their during the First World War.

With Suzannes cancer was rapidly advancing and she wanted to spend what may be her last Christmas with the children so John agreed to send the girls to Texas for the holidays with her and Brad. 

So she and John were going to be holded up in a downtown Parisian condo for roughly four days. Four Days in the buff doing anything and everything with each other and CJ was excited.

"Alexis let's blow this pop stand."

"Yes ma'am", her agent responded as she smiled seeing her protectee relaxed. 

Unlike with Simon, CJ came round to the idea of Alexis presence with less irritation. Maybe it was a past lesson learned type of situation or that the reason for her existence didn't stem from her impending death but Alexis had found that CJ was very accepting to her being there, despite the rumors, which made her job that much easier.

"Hey, CJ you gone?", Carol asked walking to her desk with Donna.

"Yes, just getting my coat."

"I know you are excited", Donna teased. "What's the plan?"

"Other than being under my sexy ass boyfriend for four days absolutely nothing. I think John has a few things in store. He practically grew up there. God we both really need this break."

"Well try not to think of us while you're enjoying all that mind blowing sex and Parisian food and wine."

"The thought never crossed my mind", CJ smiled. "Josh gone?"

"In a few. I got him on the last flight to Florida and Sam left about an hour ago."

"So just Toby and Leo then?"

"Yep and me."

"Sorry Carol."

"Don't be my mom came here this year and Donna is going to hang too. I'll work some then relax. Go have fun."

"Thanks", she grabbed her briefcase and threw on her scarf. "I'm off!"

"Bye CJ!"

"Bye Guys", she said walking over to the communications bullpen. Popping her head in she saw Toby with Huck and Molly. "Father of the year!", she teased.

"Don't start."

"Hi, guys remember me? I'm your Aunt CJ", she said kissing their crowns.

"You gone?"

"Yeah, where's Andy?"

"Picking up my father from the airport."

"Wow, I'm proud of you Toby."

"It's for the kids. And Andrea", CJ smiled looking at him making him smirk, "What?"

"Nothing its good to see this side of you."

"Have a nice holiday CJ."

"You too", as she left she waved goodbye a few people on the way out then climbed in the black SUV waiting. 

Alexis climbed in quickly as the temperature was quickly dropping.

"Where to Ms Cregg?"

"Home first I need to finish packing."

"Yes Ma'am."

Alexis pulled around the back of her building and she went straight upstairs not paying attention to her surroundings. Packing and closing down the house as fast as possible so she can be in his arms that much sooner was the only thing on her mind. Doing so, she completely missed the presence of the other SUVs behind her house and the additional secret service near the front corridors of her building.

She walked in and was stunned to find John sitting on her couch nude waiting for her holding a single rose.

"John!, What are you doing here?", she asked excitedly as she hastily shed her coat and scarf then kicked off her heels running towards him. 

"I wanted to surprise you and officially kick off our vacation."

"Well then by all means", she said as she started removing clothes, "let me make myself comfortable too."

A huge grin appeared on Johns face as it had been too long and just the prospect was making him leak.

"Is that for me?", she asked pointing to his stiff erection as John handed her the rose. "Thank you."

"Only you baby. You should think about sitting on it."

"I'm doing more than thinking", CJ said straddling him on the couch. Their lips touched for the first time in weeks, as John pulled her in deeper CJ tightened around him.

"Damn baby, It's good to have you in my arms. I miss you so much."

"I'm here baby", she said softly as her body involuntarily started squeezing around his shaft and rocking. "Oh, God! I'm here."

It was all over too soon for both their liking but as their flight was departing shortly the promise of much more to come would have to do. 

They showered, she finished packing her suitcase and they took off. First stop the Observatory then Andrews.

\---~★~---

"The girls make it down okay?", CJ asked sitting on the couch in Johns office as he packed a few files with the promise of less than an hour a day to work.

"Yep yesterday morning, Brad had them call as soon as they landed. They said to tell you they miss you and they will call everyday. I advised that it wasn't necessary."

CJ laughed.

"Are you sure you aren't going to miss them? It is Christmas after all. I wouldn't have been mad if we went to Houston. You know so you can be close and see them on the holiday."

"Claudia Jean, I love my girls but I need a break too but more than that we need a break. Just us grown folks. I miss you so much and I'm sick of it. So yes I'll miss them but I'm absolutely positive that I'll be okay this Christmas and so will they", he said sitting next to her as CJ looped her arms around his neck.

"Okay", she kissed him, "Let me know if you change your mind."

"No need I'm not", they kissed again but this time John pulled her down under him on the couch. Her fingers making quick work of his buckle.

"Good cause, I selfishly really want all of your attentions to myself."

"Well you got it baby. Four days of my undivided attention, four days of me selfishly ravishing you every chance I can get, four days of me fucking you senseless, and four days making you come so hard you see stars", he said huskly in a whisper panting in her ear as her hand moved inside his boxers stroking him to life.

"Mmm", she moaned lasciviously licking her lips thinking of the prospects of his proposal and then some as her hand became fuller with him. "How do you want it?"

"You know how baby." 

"Tell me. Say it Johnny."

"I want your mouth."

"And what do you want my mouth to do?", she said playfully.

"Choke on it-", John started.

"Mr. Vice President-", Casey knocked on the office door.

"Son of a Bitch", John swore as CJ sat up fixing her clothes and combing her hair fingers through her hair to make herself look presentable. 

"It's okay Baby", CJ kissed him, "I'm not going anywhere and neither is my mouth." John took a minute to compose himself as he already had a damn near full on erection. 

"Yeah!"

"Telephone Sir,"

"Don't move", he pointed to CJ, "I'll take it in here!"

"Line 2 Sir."

'Yeah! This is John!,...What?...Is she okay?...'

A concerned CJ stood and walked over to his desk.

'Yeah,...Yeah,...No...Tell her Daddy's coming...Yeah, No Suzy, its not an inconvenience...'

CJ threw her hands in the air and flopped back down on the couch.

'Alright,...I'll see you soon...', John hung up and looked at CJ. "I'm sorry we have to go to Texas."

"Save it, I knew it was too good to be true", CJ stood to leave out. 

"Claud-, Laurens appendix burst, she was running a really high fever and Brad was concerned. When she doubled over in pain he knew it was something wrong so her rushed her to the hospital."

"Okay", she said with a loud sigh waving her hand in the air. "We're going to Texas."

"Baby-, I'm sorry. As soon as she's okay we'll go to Paris. I promise."

"Do me a favor and don't make promises right now", she said before she left out the office. 

The entire ride to Andrews AFB, CJ was silent and distant. 

"I know you are disappointed but it's not my fault."

"No, it is not", she said sarcastically.

They were quiet one again until John broke the silence with sardonic laughter.

"You know I think it's awfully shitty of you to be pissed at me, I didn't make her appendix burst two days before Christmas Claudia Jean!"

Casey and Alexis looked at each other knowing that this wasn't going to be good.

"Are you serious? John do yourself a favor and stop fucking talking to me! Because everything that's coming out of your mouth is shit right now!"

And with that arguing ensued between the two until CJ let out a screech and attempted to exit the vehicle.

"Ms Cregg", Casey reluctantly stepped in. "I cannot stop unless it is a life or death emergency. If you could please wait. We will be at Air Force Two in a few minutes."

"You cannot hold me hostage Casey!", John laughed. "And the life or death is really close to happening!"

"Oh grow up!"

"Fuck you!"

When they pulled up John exited immediately, CJ remained in the car. 

"Ms Cregg-,"

"Please stop Alexis, I'm not getting on that plane with that asshole!"

John opened her door. 

"Let's go, CJ! I don't have time for this bullshit temper tandurm you are having right now. One thing don't go you way and you do this!"

"One thing? It has been a series of shit one right after the other with you and I'm sick of it and I'm sick of you! I'm done and I'm going home!"

"Fine! I'm sick of your bitching and complaining! I'm doing the best I fucking can here CJ!", John said as he stormed away and boarded the plane.

"Ma'am, I don't want to pressure you but-"

"No pressure can you call me a taxi?"

"I'll take you."

"No. I'm not the Vice President's girlfriend anymore. I decline any further protection."

"It's not that easy Ma'am. Maybe give it a day?", the agent suggested hoping that time would calm the flaring tempers. 

"No, I'm done."

"Let me take you home at least. It's late. Please."

CJ nodded and Alexis closed the door. Checked in with several other agents before getting in the drivers seat and returning her protectee home.

John watched the entire scene from the plane. His heart sank as he watched a single black SVU pull out and drive off. He picked up the Phone and radioed to the cockpit before heading to his quarters. 

Back at CJs apartment, Alexis escorted her to the door.

"Thanks Alexis."

"You're welcome Ms Cregg. I'll be outside-"

"You don't have to-", CJ said tersely.

"Yes I do. Have a good evening", she said ending the debate before walking away.

CJ entered and locked the door behind her. She threw her keys down in the bowl by the door, kicked out her shoes and hung her coat. Looking around she clutched her stomach and fell down behind the door in a heaving a sob. Just some three hours earlier she and John made the most wonderful love on her couch and now she was alone. The worst thing was she didn't know how the hell it got so outta control so fast.

On the other side of the door, Alexis stood. There was no way she was leaving her tonight.

\---~★~---

John and his detail moved swiftly through the corridors of the Children's Hospital of Houston. The twins agents Sam and Remy were posted at the door. Entering the room he saw that Lauren was already out of surgery and sleep.

Lana was in the chair sleep and Brad had gone to get coffee. Suzanne stood to hug him.

"Hey Suzy. I got here as soon as I could. How is she?", he walked over and kissed Laurens head then Lanas.

"Good. Fever came down finally and the surgery only took and hour but she'll be here until Christmas day. Where's CJ?"

John looked at her and shook his head.

"Oh my- John! You have to go to her", she whispered quietly not to wake their daughters.

"No. Lauren needs me."

"No she's sleep and won't wake until morning. Go call her. Tell her you will pick her up tomorrow and go straight to Paris."

"She left Suzy. We fought", John sat in the chair and ran his hands over his face. "And for the life of me, I can't even tell you what the hell we were fighting about. We were just so mad at each other. Then she just left."

"You two are under so much pressure. Add distance and press it's a lot. I understand exactly how it is, don't be stupid John. If you haven't learned anything-...Love isn't guaranteed in this life and if you find it you hold on to it. I also know that CJ is hurt and undeniably missing you right now."

"Well then she shouldn't have left", John stood and took off his coat then sat down next to Lana.

"You are being stubborn and foolish John Hoynes."

Brad walked back in with tea for Suzanne and coffee for him.

"Hi John, glad you can make it."

"Of course. It's my baby girl."

"Sorry I didn't grab you a coffee."

"No problem. I'm fine."

"Where's CJ?"

\---~★~---

CJ rang the door intercom at six in the morning waking the upstairs resident.

"There better be a fire or someone bleeding."

"Can I come up?"

There was a pause then the door buzzed open. The apartment door was left open for her.

"Where's your detail?", he said yawning as she walked in as he reached for two mugs.

"I don't have one anymore", she said shutting it behind her.

"Morning CJ", Andy said walking into the kitchen wearing only Toby dress shirt from the night before as she walked over and kissed Toby on the lips.

"Morning", she said with a smile glancing at Toby.

"You show up this early you get what you deserve. Besides aren't you supposed to be in Paris? Or does that answer have to do with your missing detail."

"The latter."

Andy poured CJ a cup of coffee and handed it to her. Then took Toby's for herself giving him a flirty smile.

"I'm going to check in on the twins and then get ready while you two talk."

"Thanks."

"Thank you", Toby said as she winked at him and mouthed hurry before leaving.

"This is all quite domestic of you", CJ couldn't help but tease him.

"Shut up. You are currently ruining my morning sex chances", he said reaching for another mug. "What happened?"

After a quick recap Toby looked at his friend and responded with brutal honesty.

"Well this one is easy, you're being stupid."

"I thought you might say that", she sighed. "What am I going to do?"

"Beg forgiveness comes to mind? You're going to have to talk to him. As a father if my child has a paper cut I want to know what happened let alone need surgery. There will be nothing that stops me from getting to them. Not even Andy. I'm sure things were said on both sides that was out of line but you're wrong."

"I missed him so much, and its been less than twelve hours. I don't even know why I got so mad."

"Call him and tell him that. Being wrong doesn't make you weak. Being stupid does. Now if you excuse me, I'm going to try and salvage my morning."

"Yeah, I'm leaving."

Toby walked her to the door then hugged her.

"Call him", he said once again.

"Yeah."

CJ stepped outside and realized that a phone call wasn't going to do it. A much grander gesture was needed at this point. Toby's advise of begging forgiveness resonated within her thoughts.

Going down the steps out of Toby's building CJ found none other than a 6"2' Alexis standing at the base leaning on the SUV with her arms crossed.

"I need a ride to the airport. Do you think you can take me?"

With a smile, Alexis opened the door and CJ climbed in.

\---~★~---

"Daddy?,"

"Hey, sweet cake. How are you feeling?", John kissed the back of her hand as he held it.

"My stomach hurts."

"I know. It's going to get better. I promise." 

"Where's CJ?"

"She didn't come honey."

"Is she mad at me?"

"No, of course not sweetie. CJ loves you very much. She just knew how much I wanted to be here. Anyway don't worry about any of that, I just need for you to get better okay."

"Okay."

"You hungry?"

"A little."

"Let me find the nurse."

John stepped out the room only to be barreled down by Lana.

"Hi Daddy", she said hugging him at the waist.

"Hey where'd you get to?"

"I went to the cafeteria with Brad when you were sleeping. We got you some coffee."

"Thank you sweetheart, Lauren is awake you should go say. hi."

After John talked to the nurses he stepped in the private waiting room for a moments peace. While there he flipped open his phone and called CJ. Her answering machine picked up.

'This is CJ, you know what to do...'

"CJ-, Claud, I don't want this. I love you so much baby. I'm sorry. Call me."

John hung up taking a minute to regain his composure before he stepped back in the room with his family.

\---~★~---

"John", Suzanne jarred him awake as he had fallen to sleep once again this time in the private waiting room so he could stretch out on the cot they set up for him.

"Yeah? Everything okay?", he asked rubbing his eyes.

"Yes, Go home and get some sleep."

"I'm fine. Just a little cat nap."

"You aren't fine. You're tired and you are worried about CJ."

"She didn't call. I left a message. If she felt the same she would have called back."

Suzanne sat next to him on the couch.

"Do you know how insane you sound?", she chuckled to herself. "God you are so in love. Johnny go home shower and rest. Come back later. I already sent Brad. I'll go later. We are no good to Lauren or ourselves worn down."

"I miss her Suzy", he shared on the verge of tears. "Everyday single day. Every since we went public- she was right."

"About?"

"She said if we went public it would hurt us and it did. Then I let Tony and the character police put a further wedge between us."

John went into his pocket and produced a blue velvet ring box and handed it to Suzanne.

"Oh John", she sighed opening it to find a three carat emerald cut bruiser of a diamond flanked by two one carat baguettes on a platinum band. The clarity and color on the diamond was flawless. 

"I was going to ask her on Christmas. I don't want to spend one minute without her Suzy."

Suzanne closed the box and handed it back to him. John placed it back in his coat pocket.

"John call her. Try again. If you don't believe anything I will ever say, believe me now when I say CJ loves you so much and wants to be with you. And the fact that you bought this beautiful and quite expensive ring", she smiled, "means that you love her too."

Just then high heeled foot steps were heard coming down the hall towards the room. When she entered John stood. 

"Hi", she said staring at him. 

"Hi", John said plainly shocked that she was there.

Suzanne in the background smiled. 

"Hey CJ, glad you can make it", Suzanne walked over and hugged her. 

"How's Lauren?"

"She's going to be fine. I'm going to step out for a minute."

"You're here."

"I was going to call but- I'm sorry. I overreacted. I know this wasn't your fault. I'm so sorry. Can you please forgive me? I have more but that seems to be it. I mean I can keep going but-"

John walked over and grabbed her lips pushing her back to the door. 

"Oh, John", her breath hitched and she sighed continuing to kiss him. "I'm sorry, I love you so much."

"I love you too", he said with a grin as their lips parted. "So much baby. Let's get outta here."

"Yeah?", she smiled.

"Yes."

"Your house?"

"No. Paris."

"I'm fine. We can stay", she assured him.

"No Baby, I'm taking you to Paris."

CJ threw her arms around his neck hugging him then their lips met again.

Suzanne knocked on the other side of the door smiling as more pleasurable noises could be heard.

"Lauren's awake you two."

"We're coming!", John said with a cheesy smile. "And you're coming as soon as I get you alone", he whispered in CJ's ear as she was flushed with anticipation.

The happily reunited couple walked out of the waiting room back in Lauren's room holding hands.

"Hey kiddo!!", CJ greeted Lauren.

"CJ you came!"

"Of course!", she said giving her a snug squeeze before sitting slightly on the edge of the bed.

"I didn't think you loved me anymore because I ruined your big vacation with Daddy."

"What? No! I just had to do something. I glad you're feeling better. We were worried about you."

"CeeJay!", Lana came barreling in the room with Brad and Remy practically leaping towards CJ.

"Hey you. I haven't seen you two in a minute huh?"

"Nope. Tomorrow is Christmas. Are you staying? Lauren's coming home."

"Uh", she looked at John. "Yes, yes we are staying. Paris isn't going anywhere. Besides you should be with family on Christmas right?", she said asking John.

"That's right", he said backing her up as he walked over and kissed her forehead rubbing her shoulders.

"Yay!!!", Lana cheered as her mother moved into Brad's embrace and smiled at John. Who nodded and smiled back.

"Well, since we are staying we need to run a few errands. Like we need a Christmas tree, groceries, and I need to change. Then we'll come back and hang out for a little bit."

"Or you two can relax", Suzanne suggested, "and come over tomorrow when Lauren comes home. I'll call Izzy and Blanche."

"You sure? Spending Christmas with your ex-inlaws doesn't sound fun."

"I am positive. And they are family. Now you two get out of here and I'll see you tomorrow for a late brunch. I think that will give you two enough time", Suzanne said grinning teasing the couple.

"Time for what?", Lana asked. 

CJ swallowed as she started to blush. 

"Time to get a tree, groceries, and pick up few presents for two little girls I know", she quickly added as she stood. "Okay guys, I love you Lana", she kissed her cheek and "I love you Lauren", she bent down and kissed her cheek as well. "I'm glad you're feeling better." Lauren reached out hugging CJ again.

"I love you too CJ."

John kissed both his girls then Suzanne, "Are you sure you're okay Suzy?", he asked before leaving.

"Yes, I have Brad here in case I need anything."

"Always", he squeezed her and kissed her side of her head.

John nodded to Brad and the two said goodbye to everyone again before he escorted CJ out the hospital room. He kept his emotions in check until the were safely stowed away in the SUV but it was CJ who immediately pounced on John.

Alexis smiled and closed the partition as the motorcade breezed swiftly by to take the couple home.

\---~★~---

Once in the house all other plans had been abandoned temporarily as desire and passion surmounted everything else. They didn't even make it past the living room, the couch had to do.

"Oh my-! John!"

She screamed. His head between her legs, his arm across her torso held her in place. His other arm hooked around her thigh pulling her further into his mouth.

"Johnny! Oh God, I'm coming!"

She shouted without inhibition as Johns hungry tongue drove deeper and deeper in her. As she came for the third possibility fourth time, as she stopped counting, John stood up. He removed his clothes prideful of his accomplishment as a completely undone CJ laid quivering sprawled out on the couch breathless with her legs haphazardly spread.

"Upstairs now, I'm not done with you", he commanded in a no nonsense tone. She knew he wasn't playing. John was on a mission there to prove a point and so far it was being clearly stated.

Somehow she stood on wobbly legs, reclaimed them then sprinted up the stairs with John on her heels after he grabbed the ring box from his suit pocket. 

Behind closed doors John continued his torturous ministrations. A down right assault was committed as he claimed every square inch and every hole for himself and CJ willingly allowed him. 

He sat on the edge of the bed as CJ rode him with her back pressed against his chest. 

"Baby! Oh- God!", she whimpered as John thrust upwards in her ass. His fingers worked between her legs stroking her and his other hand at her breast pinching her taut nipples. "Oh Johnny! Oh God! I'm coming!", she screamed and moaned out on the cusp of climaxing.

"That's it baby! You feel so damn good!", he pounded up harder as she moved up and dropped down, "You like when I fuck your ass don't you?"

"Yes! Yes! John!", she cried as he held her tighter afraid she would fall over. "Oh God Yes Baby!!", she caterwauled as her rectal muscles tightened and squeezed his hardened full cock making John feel heady as he was on the brink of exploding. 

"Fuck! CJ! You're so tight! Shit! I'm gonna come!", John grunted with his release thrusting harder and deeper into her as she rode the waves of her orgasm, CJ wailed loudly. 

"I got you", he softly soothed panting as he slowly slipped out of her anus. "I got you Claud."

CJ turned straddling him in as she hugged him until her sobs subsided. John held her. What they did had so many emotions tied into it, it was overwhelming. The length of time apart, the awful fight, the thought that they might lose each other, then to make up all boiled down to a series of orgasms from the blow job in the back of the SUV to just now they both were mentally and emotionally exhausted. 

As their breathing returned to normal and the relaxed enjoying their postcoital bliss, it wasn't long before laughter broke the tension in the room.

"What?", John asked smiling as he too had started laughing.

"My ass is going to be sore for a week", she said kissing him. "You gave it quite a good pounding", she whispered stealing another kiss.

John’s self-congratulatory prideful smile lit up the room, "Well It had been a while."

"Too long."

"Oh we can remedy that", he kissed her again.

"Up the dosage?", she smirked biting her bottom lip which John thought was quite adorable.

"And then some", John reached on the floor next to the bed and showed her the ring box. 

CJ cried hugging him around the neck, already knowing the contents.

"It's okay, Shh. It's okay", he spoke calmly. "Listen Baby. I never want us to go this long apart from each other. The thought makes me sick. The thought that I would never hold you in my arms again was debilitating. I want for everyday for the rest of my life to come home to you in our home. Claudia Jean Cregg", he looked in her eyes wiping away a tear, "Claud marry me?", he opened the box exposing the beautiful ring.

"Yes, Yes John", she kissed him hugging him tightly. "Yes!"

John took the ring out the box and placed it on her left hand. CJ looked at it. Nothing felt more comfortable, like it was always meant to be. 

"I love it. It's too much though."

"All I heard was I love it."

"John!", she screeched loudly with elation hugging him their lips meeting again. "When?"

"Soon. I meant it. I don't want to be away from you long again."

"June? Six months."

"Six months it is, not minute later. Come on. Let's shower and get dressed."

'Where are we going?"

"An early dinner. I think we deserve a good meal after that work out, and we need a Christmas tree."

"Okay and afterwards? More celebrating?"

"Are you sure your ass can handle it?"

CJ fell out laughing. 

"Anything my fiance wants he can have", she said standing switching to the bathroom.

"In that case-", John said grinning enjoying the view before he chased after her.

\---~★~---

"Merry Christmas", John greeted her early the next morning as their natural circadian clocks kicked in waking them at six.

"Merry Christmas", she smiled looking at her ring. "It's so beautiful John. I really love it", she pecked him on the lips.

"Good. Claud thank you."

"For?"

"This. It's not Paris but-"

"But nothing. I am here with you, in your arms, in a bed where we had some of the freakiest, nastiest sex last night", they both laughed, "and made some of the most beautiful love. That's all I wanted."

"Me too", John pulled her closer as she laid on his chest. "I love you so much. So! What first? Presents?"

"You got me something else! John! This ring is-"

"Of course I got you more stuff its Christmas!"

"How about we get dressed and head over a little early so we can open our presents with the girls when Lauren comes home. You know as a family."

"That sounds great. Shower?"

"Only if we can do it together."

"My dear, whatever my fiance wants she can have", John said repeating her words back to her.

"In that case-", CJ quickly mounted John surprising him. "How about a ride first?"

\---~★~---


End file.
